Sweet Fortune
by HermioneGranger919
Summary: Fred and George have made a new candy for their shop. Each candy has a fortune, and they come true for the person who eats the chocolate. Hermione eats one of the chocolates, but loses the wrapper before she can read it. What did it say? What will happen?
1. Fortune Chocolates

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked through Hogsmeade together, talking and laughing. They approached Weasleys Wizard Wheezes to see many bright, flashing signs hung in the windows.

_New fortune chocolates!_

_A chocolate that has a fortune and it actually comes true!_

_All you have to do is eat the chocolate!_

"Want to check it out?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione nodded. The three entered the shop to find the regular amount of chaos ensuing. They pushed through the crowd of people in search of the new candy.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the crowd. She let out a small squeal and tried to grab Ron's hand. Once out of the crowd, she came face to face with one of the twins.

"George?" she asked unsurely.

"Fred." he said.

"Sorry Fred."

" 'S alright. Want to try the new chocolates?"

"That's why we're here... Well, Harry, Ron and I at least."

"Yeah, you three and everyone else in here. We're almost out, actually. Had to take them off the shelves so we wouldn't run out completely. Come with me, I'll show you."

Fred led Hermione over to a sales counter crowded with customers.

"Excuse me! Owner coming through!" Fred yelled over their noise.

They let him through, and Hermione realized he was holding her hand. She blushed at this. He pushed the little gate to the inside of the sales counter for her. She walked through and let go of his hand, still somewhat red.

"Here we are." he said, pulling out a piece of candy in bright pink wrapping.

She took it from him and studied it, turning it in her fingers.

"It's not poisoned." he joked.

She looked up smiling. "Thanks Fred."

He lifted his arms and she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around in a hug. She released him after a moment. She walked back through the crowd, unwrapping the candy as she went. She stared at the chocolate for a moment, then put it in her mouth.

"Hermione!" someone yelled.

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled forward, towards the exit.

"I heard they're displaying a new broom at the Quidditch shop! We've got to go see it!" Ron said excitedly, pulling Hermione out the door behind him.

As they disappeared out the door, Hermione accidentally released the wrapper without realizing it.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry called, looking around. He saw a bright pink on the ground and picked it up.

_The person or people who are madly in love with you will reveal themselves to you._

"Must be one of Fred and George's new candy wrappers." he said to himself. He shoved the paper into his pocket, not realizing what it meant.

Someone, or multiple people, were going to declare their true love to Hermione in a short period of time.


	2. Unsaid Words

The next day, Ron and Hermione were alone in the common room.

"Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Hmm?" Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

Ron gently pushed the book to her lap and she looked at him.

"What is it Ron?" she said, sounding a little concerned.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I'm dating Lavender. It's been two weeks. We've been keeping it a secret."

Hermione's eyes glossed. She marked the page she was on, closed the book, and looked away from him.

"And why exactly are you telling me this?" her voice was shaky and uneven.

"I want you to know, she means…" he had reached out his hand and tucked some hair behind her ear, revealing her face to him. It was tearstained and sad.

"Don't cry Hermione." he said, brushing some of her tears away with his hand.

She started to sob, and he pulled her to his chest. She started to cry into his chest, but at that exact moment, Lavender decided to walk in the room.

"Won-" she cleared her throat. "Ron, what's going on here?"

"Nothing." said Hermione, pulling away from Ron and wiping away some tears.

"Hermione-" Ron started.

"No, it's fine. I should've known." she said, standing up.

"Should've known what?" he asked, also standing up.

She paused for a moment, staring into his eyes. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Good night Ron, Lavender."

She walked quickly out of the room and up the staircase. Ron could heavy sobs echoing from the stairs, and felt guilt overcome him.

"Finally! We're alone." Lavender smiled.

She grabbed Ron by the collar of his robes, and they started kissing, but Ron couldn't stop thinking of her.

His love.

_Hermione. _The most wonderful name in the world.

And the words that had been lost from their conversation kept running through his head, over and over.

_'I want you to know, she means nothing to me. Not even a bit. You mean everything to me. Nothing, _nothing_ matters but you, Hermione. I love you.'_


	3. Fighting and Roses

Ron broke apart from Lavender after less than a minute. She looked at him, confused.

"Lavender, I'm breaking up with you."

Her eyes automatically began to water.

"But Ron, we were going to tell everyone about us tomorrow! You know how hard it's been to hide this from Parvati?" she asked, mixed with anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry Lavender. I'm already in love with someone."

"Who?" she demanded, wiping away her tears furiously.

But Ron was already walking away from her. He started to climb to the girls' dormitories. He walked up to Hermione's door, listening. He heard distinct, crying, quieted by her face in something, most likely her pillow. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Go away." came a muffled voice from inside the door.

He opened the door slowly, peering inside. As he assumed, Hermione was lying down on her bed, face buried in her pillow. Her back moved up and down as she sobbed. Ron walked over to her bed and sat lightly on the edge.

Hermione looked up and stared at him.

"Leave me alone, Ronald."

"No."

She stayed silent, tears still spilling down her face.

"Hermione, you didn't let me finish."

"That's because I didn't need to hear any more."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked, anger rising into his voice.

She looked into his blue eyes, then started sobbing deeply. It was worse than before.

"Hermione-"

"Just stop! It's obvious you're in love with her! Why else would you go out with her? I'm stupid for…"

"For what?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

"Nevermind. Please leave me alone now."

"Hermione-"

"Please," she whispered, tears cascading down her face. "Leave me alone."

He looked into her eyes, and pulled her to him. She started to cry louder and pushed away from him.

"Stop, your just making it harder on me!"

With that, she left the room. He didn't know what she meant by any of this, so he sat thinking for a moment. He then got up and also left the room.

When he entered the common room, he found Hermione almost sitting on Harry's lap. They were staring into the fire, Harry's hand stroking Hermione's hair, while her head rested on his shoulder. He stood and stared at them, anger and hurt overcoming him.

"Get away from her!" he yelled.

They looked at him as he stomped towards them. Harry stood up as Ron approached, and Ron punched him hard in the stomach. Harry doubled over and Hermione looked astounded.

"What was that for?" Harry asked angrily, teeth gritted.

"Fight me."

Harry looked up at him. "Are you mad? For what purpose would I fight you? You're my best mate!"

"For her." Ron jerked his head in Hermione's direction.

"Excuse me? Fight?… For _me_?" she asked, confused.

Harry straightened up, rubbing his stomach.

Ron took it as an acceptance to fight. He swung, but Harry moved away. Ron turned to face him again. He swung his arm back again, but as he swung it forward again, something held his arm back. He glanced behind him to see Hermione's hands gripping his arm.

As he stared into her brown eyes, he slowly lowered his arm. Their gaze was broken by the portrait hole swinging open to reveal Cormac McLaggen, holding at least a dozen red roses. He smiled widely at Hermione, his eyes looking up and down her body.

"Hey Hermione."


	4. What's Wrong With Ron?

"Um, hello Cormac." Hermione said awkwardly, loosely gripping Ron's arm.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Cormac. Since Quidditch tryouts, Ron had known Cormac fancied Hermione. Since that day, Ron had loathed him.

"So Hermione, you hear about the Valentine's day dance?" Cormac said smoothly, walking towards them.

"No, actually." she said, letting go of Ron's arm and turning towards him.

Ron felt a twinge of jealousy at this.

"Well, Valentine's day is coming up, and that night, there's a dance. There's a romantic dinner, dancing, everything romance."

"That's sounds fun."

"I think so too. Except…"

"Except what?"

"I need a date."

"Oh…"

"Would you be my date, Hermione?" he asked, holding the roses out to her.

"Cormac…" Hermione started, but didn't know what to say. She looked around and gave Harry and Ron a pleading look.

"She'd love to." Ron said unexpectedly.

"_Ron!_" she whispered furiously.

"Great! See you around, Hermione." Cormac tilted her head upwards and their lips met, but quickly separated as he walked away.

Once he was out of sight, Hermione whipped around and glared at Ron.

"Ron! Why the _hell _did you do that?" she asked furiously.

Ron looked dazed, staring blankly at the floor. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Ron?" Hermione said, a tone of anger still in her voice.

"Hermione, let me talk to him. Can you go sit over there please?" Harry asked, pointing to a corner in the back of the common room, out of Ron's sight.

She grudgingly went to where he was pointing and plopped into an armchair, arms folded angrily over her chest.

"Ron?" Harry said, slowly sitting down on the couch next to him. "What's wrong mate?"

Ron looked at him, then glanced at Hermione. When she met his eyes, he quickly looked away.

"Ilufur." he said quickly and quietly.

"What was that?"

"Ilover." he said, still quickly and quietly.

"I can't understand you."

He took a shaky breath. "I love her." he whispered.

Harry stayed silent. He opened his mouth to speak when Ron spoke again.

"But she'll never love me back. Why would she? I mean, she's brilliant, beautiful, everything every guy wants… and what do I have? Nothing. You two are probably in love. I saw the way you two were when I came down here. And besides, who would like me when I'm next to Harry Potter? I'll always be second best."

"Ron, that's not true."

"Yes it is. I set Hermione up with Cormac because she deserves a great guy, not a prat like me."

Hermione walked up behind them.

"I'll be going to bed now." Ron said, and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked Harry, taking Ron's spot.

He sighed and rubbed his leg. A confused expression crossed his face and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pink candy wrapper that Hermione recognized instantly.

"Hey that's one of Fred and George's candy wrappers. Wait… I lost mine. Maybe that's it!"

She took the wrapper from his hand and looked at it.

_The person or people who are madly in love with you will reveal themselves to you_


	5. Hermione Finds Out

Hermione stared at the paper, then reread it in her head.

_The person or people who are madly in love with you will reveal themselves to you_

"_What?_" Hermione breathed. She looked at Harry, a confused expression across her face.

He stared right back. After a few moments of silence, he started to talk.

"Well, you already knew Cormac loves you."

"Of course I did. I mean, he didn't try to hide it or anything…"

"True. I know there's at least one more person out there that loves you."

"Who?" she asked.

Harry stared at her. He honestly didn't understand how his two best mates could be so madly in love with one another and realize that the other liked them back.

"Ron. It's Ron. It always has been."

She gaped at him for a few moments. "_Ron?_" she whispered, surprised.

"Yes, Hermione. Ron."

She stayed silent, looking at the floor with an unreadable expression on her face.

"That's why he's acting so weird. The spell's taking effect. He's even more jealous than usual, not to mention his now very low self-esteem." Harry said.

"Ron loves me?" she asked, a blank expression on her face.

"_Yes Hermione_. Ron loves you." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Love-loves me? As in, not like brotherly sisterly love?"

"Hermione. He's _in love_ with you. Madly."

She looked up at him. "Madly?"

"Very."

Her face turned into a huge smile. "That's wonderful. Everything I've ever wanted, really."

Harry smiled. _'Finally,' _he thought.

Hermione stood up quickly and took a few steps towards the boys dormitories, but her legs were unsteady and shaky, and her knees buckled.

She clutched the side of the couch. "A little nervous, I guess." she said, giving him a small smile.

Just then, there was knocking coming from the portrait hole. It sounded like the person was mad. They heard someone yell, but the words couldn't be made out. Harry and Hermione looked at one another, then walked over to the door.

Hermione pushed it open, somewhat slowly, and the voice became louder.

"Come on! Just let me in you-!" Draco Malfoy shouted, but stopped when he saw Hermione standing there.

"Hermione! Just the person I was looking for." he said, smiling.

"Harry." she said, looking behind her, a slightly scared look on her face.

"Hermione," Draco said, moving towards her and taking her hands in his. "I have a few things to say to you."


	6. Conversations

"Yes Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I love you." Draco said confidently.

She took a step back and their hands broke apart. She looked at him like he was mad.

"Draco, I think you took some pretty strong love potion." she said.

"No Hermione. I really do."

She shot Harry a look. He shrugged.

"Will you go to the dance with me, Hermione?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't say anything. Harry stepped up next to her.

"No Draco. She can't." he said.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "I asked her, not _you_, Potter."

"He's right Draco. I can't." Hermione said, finally finding her voice.

"Why not?"

"She already has a date." Harry said.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry. "_You_, Potter?"

"Not me."

"Please tell me it's not Weasley."

Hermione looked up at him. "What's wrong with Ron?"

"Oh come on. You can do _so _much better than him."

"Ron's better than _you_. He's funny-"

"I'm funny!" Draco said indignantly.

"Maybe to your cronies and Pansy. He's smart-"

"No he's not. Crabbe's smarter than he is."

"You don't know what he's capable of. And the big thing that sets you two apart- Ron's brave. You're just talk, Malfoy. Ron will actually fight."

Draco didn't say anything. He just stared at her.

"Goodnight Malfoy." Hermione said, walking back through the portrait hole.

She bumped into someone, who was standing right in the way. She squinted in the darkness. "Ron? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"Maybe a little." he said. She could faintly see a smile on his face through the darkness.

The portrait hole swung open again to reveal Harry, who stopped when he saw Ron and Hermione standing there.

"Well, I should be getting to bed. Night Ron, Harry."

"G'night." the boys said.

"We should be getting to bed too." Harry said.

Ron was staring at where Hermione had disappeared.

"Ron?"

Ron's head moved suddenly, as if ending a deep thought. "Huh?"

"We should go to bed."

"Oh right, right." he said quietly, his eyes drifting back to where Hermione was last seen.

"C'mon mate." Harry said, putting an arm around his friend and walking to the boys dormitories.

"I feel weird, Harry."

"Weird how?"

"Like... every time I see Hermione... I get this feeling that I _need_ her. Like I can't live without her. I want to scream my love for her, but I can't."

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't know if she loves me back."


	7. Chaos at the Dance

Valentine's day finally arrived, and Hermione felt a little uncomfortable about everything that was going on. Cormac clung to her every chance he got, and so did Ron. They were always staring daggers at one another. Draco kept talking to her, and Ron got him to go away every time.

Cormac kept sending huge Valentine's day presents throughout the day, delivering them to the classroom she was in. She would blush and take the present, then stare at the floor, waiting for Cormac to go away. He would stand in front of her desk for a few minutes, then give up and leave. Once he left, Ron moved a little closer to Hermione and tried to talk to her, but she was concentrating on the lessons.

That night, she prepared for the ball alone. She wore a fluffy pink dress with matching heels. She put her hair in a loose bun, **(think about the bun Hermione had in Deathly Hallows part 1 when the huge fight between Ron and her and Harry)** then made her way to the Great Hall, where Cormac was waiting for her.

When she walked in the room, many heads turned her way, including Ron's, Cormac's, and Draco's. They all looked at each other, then ran towards her.

"Hey Hermione. You look stunning." Cormac said, trying to push the other two away from him.

"Hermione would you join me in the first dance?" Draco asked, finally succeeding in pushing Cormac away.

Before she could answer, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Ron and Cormac watched them dance, both of their anger and jealousy levels rising.

When the dance ended, Cormac rushed up to Hermione and the second dance started. He danced around so Ron and Draco couldn't see them anymore. After the dance ended, he quickly pulled Hermione off the dance floor and started looking around for the other two.

"Good. We're alone." he said, smiling in a somewhat evil way.

"Oh look! Is that Harry? I should go talk to him." Hermione said, making an attempt to walk away, but Cormac pulled her right back.

"Nice try, Granger. You're staying right here." he said, then leaned down to kiss her.

"Cormac stop!" she exclaimed.

He didn't listen. He trapped her against the wall and started snogging her intensely. Hermione tried to throw him off, but he was too strong. But Cormac moved backwards. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see Ron and Cormac staring angrily at one another.

"Never, _never_, do that to Hermione." Ron said angrily.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it Weasley?" Cormac asked smoothly.

Ron swung his arm back, but before he could move it forward, someone tapped him on the back. He turned around to see Snape standing there, glaring at him.

"Mr. Weasley, this is a dance, not a dueling match. 10 points from Gryffindor."

Ron scowled at the ground, and when Snape walked away, he made a rude hand gesture to his back.

Draco walked up, finally spotting them in the crowd. He took Hermione's hand instantly.

"Let's dance." he said, and started pulling her towards the dance floor.

"Let go of me, Malfoy." she said, taking her hand back.

"Yeah Malfoy. She wants to dance with me." Cormac said, walking up behind her.

"Why would she want to dance with you? I have so much more to offer." Draco said smoothly, coming face-to-face with Cormac.

"Because she loves me."

"No, she loves me."

They jumped at one another and began to throw punches and kicks every way they could.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Hermione said.

Draco and Cormac each grabbed one of Hermione's arms at the same time.

"Go away Malfoy! Hermione's _mine_!" Cormac said angrily, pulling on her arm.

"Ow! Cormac stop!" Hermione said, trying to pull away from him.

"No Hermione's _mine_!" Draco said, pulling harder than Cormac had.

"STOP!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could.

Everyone in the room stopped and so did the music. Cormac and Draco instantly let go of Hermione's arms. She turned towards them with a fiery turn, hair flailing.

"I'm not _yours_," she said, pointing at Cormac. "And I'm not _yours_." she said, pointing at Malfoy.

"Then who's are you?" Cormac asked.

"I'm _nobody's_. I'm my own person, _not_ property."

"Well, you need to choose between us, Hermione." Malfoy said.

"Yeah. So who's it gonna be? Me or him?" Cormac asked.

They both crossed their arms over their chests and looked at her expectantly.

She looked from one to the other, then sighed.

She had to admit the truth.


	8. A Confession and Some Tears

"Neither of you." Hermione said, looking at Cormac, then at Draco.

"What?" they said in unison.

"I don't love either of you. Even if I did, I would've reconsidered it after what happened here tonight."

"Who do you love then?" Cormac asked.

Hermione's eyes flickered to something behind them, but only for a second. They turned around and saw Ron standing there, staring at Hermione.

"_Weasley? _Honestly, Hermione, I thought you would've at least went for Potter." Draco said.

Hermione stayed silent.

"_Me_?" Ron said, looking at her in disbelief.

She took his look as an expression of disgust. Tears filled her eyes. She turned, ran past students who had been staring at the four, and out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione wait!" Ron yelled, running after her.

When he entered the entrance hall, the only people in sight was a couple snogging in a corner.

"If I were Hermione, where would I hide?" Ron whispered to himself.

He thought for a moment, then it hit him. He ran up the stairs and through the corridors until he reached the library. He quietly entered the room, looking carefully around the room. Hermione was sitting at the back of the room, looking at a book, but her eyes weren't moving and tears splashed onto the pages of the book.

Ron approached her carefully. "Mione?" he said cautiously.

She quickly wiped her face with the back of her hands, but continued to stare at the book.

"So...you like me huh?" he said awkwardly, sitting down next to her.

She looked up from her book and glared at him. "No, Ron. I just made it up to get Cormac and Malfoy off my back, and it didn't matter that I said it in front of the whole school." she said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said, moving a little closer to her.

"Why'd you come after me in the first place?" she asked coldly, angrily flipping the page of her book.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Maybe because I like you too."

She looked up at him. "This isn't something you joke about, Weasley."

"Who said I was joking?" he leaned in and kissed her, softly and gently.

When they pulled away, Hermione looked at him. "So what does this make us?"

He squeezed her hand. "Boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked.

She stared at him for another moment, then smiled.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend it is." she said, then leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
